irken_conquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Talbolt
A veteran of hundreds of battlefields, Talbolt has fought in more than his share of scraps, skirmishes, slugouts, and wars. From Academy Cadet to Imperial Ship Captain, Talbolt's seen it all, more or less, and retired after a lengthy and widely successful service in the Irken Military. Though, it cost him an eye. Page under construction! All sections subject to change! Biography Academy Talbolt doesn't often go into detail about his early life, for better or worse. That doesn't completely stop Imperial Intelligence, however. A 'freebirth', Talbolt was one of the products of emergency reproduction endorsement; a measure used to bolster Irken numbers in both times and aftermaths of war and disaster; one of the last in recent memory, in fact. In the Academy, he grew up a natural leader, capable of rallying men and women to his side, almost a paragon of justice and honor. Believing strongly in both fighting fair and dirty, Talbolt formed morals that would guide him to being a skilled and popular man among those whom he served with - be they a subordinate, his superior, or an equal. However, he'd gladly take a backseat to another Academy prodigy, one to whom skill and intelligence came as naturally as breathing; Ante Lain, or, as she was known to Talbolt, Ann. Both of them proficient and capable, though initially rivals, Tal (as she called him) and Ante became extremely close friends. Early on, they'd formed a strong partnership - one that would last decades, centuries; hell, even a lifetime, in a way. Military Graduating rather early, spending a mere 90 or so years in the Academy thanks to both he and Ante's skills, they went on to enter different branches of service - although that barely even phased their friendship. Staying in constant contact, they did everything from discuss tactics, tell war stories, and argue about their strategies, to simply talking about their days, and asking how each other's went. At about 120, the Irken Elite Trials came around. However, against all odds, Talbolt had failed his exams. Shocked and disheartened, Tal could only wish Ante luck on her own. Even odder, however, Ante subsequently failed her own exam - and not only that, but she had done so with a grin. In the following 70 years, Talbolt went on to serve with a renewed vigor, and trained even harder than he had before, using not only his own failure, but Ante's as well, to fuel him through his hardships. Meanwhile, Ante would become one of the few in the Empire to earn the honor of a Surname; a rare, borderline unheard of honor, accompanied by many privileges - privileges that she shared with Talbolt, in fact. Thus, at around 190, Talbolt and Ante passed through the trials with ease, with a century of military experience behind them, and some of the strongest of bonds between them. Over the next 20 years, Talbolt and Ante would rise through the ranks, eventually coming to co-lead a unit of Elites through 20 years of success, even participating in the Karan Bloodfest every year or so, garnering fame, fortune, and glory for both him, and their soldiers. Come a fateful mission, however, Talbolt and Ante would find themselves on an express elevator to hell. Long story short, with a combination of ambush and misinformation, Talbolt and Ante would be deployed straight into the arms of the enemy, with their troops peeled apart before they could even exit their drop-pods. In the aftermath, only Talbolt and a few of his soldiers were left on the battlefield, the rest either dead or dying, or, in the case of Ante... Missing. For a solid month, a pacification that should've lasted no longer than a day or two continued, and for a solid month, Ante Lain was missing, held as the prize captive of the rebels they'd been sent to contain; and for a solid month, Talbolt refused to rest, leading a prolonged assault on the rebellion, during which he first met Adjucator Skabb. Eventually, he did find Ante, bringing her back aboard their flagship. Asked to give his Commanding Officer a moment to speak with them, despite his own restlessness, Talbolt resorted to patience, waiting outside their office with Skabb. However, as a gunshot and 'laughter' echoed from within, the two found the the distraught, fleeing form of Ante Lain, and the burning, crispy hole burnt through the chest of their commander. Outraged, Skabb demanded that Talbolt join him on his mission to bring her in; and, after some contemplation, he did. Thus began over 70-odd years of cat-and-mouse, starting with Talbolt's early days as an Adjucator, and ending with the summary execution of Ante Lain by Skabb's hand. Adjucator Within those seven decades, Talbolt would see more, fight more, and even simply travel more than most Irkens his age. Constantly switching between the detective game and the role of judge, jury, and executioner constantly, as an Adjucator, life was eventful, to say the least; a grueling, constant hunt, one that would not just be for Ante, but for all who would oppose and plot against the Empire. Serving closely with Skabb, the pair formed a solid partnership during their tenure together, with the younger, more conflicted Tal kept in line by Skabb. Trained, guided, and honed to uphold the ideals of the Empire - and to remove any doubt from Talbolt's mind, when it came time to pull the trigger - Skabb acted as an older brother, of sorts. However, he never could scrub all of that hesitation and second-guessing away. While Skabb and Talbolt served valiantly together, becoming icons in Imperial Justice and Enforcement, the partners would begin to often debate and argue over things, such as the 'right and wrong' of an act, or the innocence of whatever targets they might've had. Targets such as Ante, who, despite being their primary objective, as also a major source of division between the two. Where Skabb would often rely stricly on absolutes defined in Irken Imperial Law, Talbolt, on the other hand, would often interpret the law a bit more loosely, preferring to act cautiously and thoughtfully as the 'good cop' to Skabb's 'bad cop'. It's rumored that their disagreement on Ante's innocence, as well as Skabb's judgement and execution of the formerly-iconic defect, is the root cause for Talbolt's subsequent falling out with his partner, and his retirement. First Retirement to Present Having seen more than his share, in the end, Talbolt ended his career as an Adjucator, resigning with 12 decades of Military Service, and almost a century enforcing the law. Instead, he'd be choosing a quieter life, starting a bar. Known as Tal's, it became relatively famous on Irk for a time, and he served from bartender to card dealer and more. Located firmly in the middle of Irk's surface layers, it offered access from practically any level of the surface, allowing it to succeed and thrive where upper-class clubs and lower-class pubs simply hadn't. Many, be they low-class commonfolk from the lower levels, or high-level officials in the spires of Irk, became regulars, either looking for a drink, a gamble, or even simply good company. Talbolt became known even better than before, and grew healthy relationships with many of his patrons, garnering him many contacts - both inside and outside of the government. Eventually, however, Tal became weary of working the bar, and began to reminisce. Shortly after, the veteran rejoined the Military, returning to his roots in the Navy, soon rising back to Captain. During his years as the Captain of the Vengeance, a Viral Tank, he met a young soldier named Averii, who eventually became a sort of son, or protege to him in the coming years, as well as a brilliant young female by the name of Entra, becoming something of a daughter to him. Guiding and mentoring them both for a number of years, they became the latest - and closest - of those he'd essentially raised out of the academy. Becoming close friends, even when they moved on, Talbolt made sure to keep tabs on them as they moved from assignment to assignment. With each promotion and victory, his pride would swell. Eventually, to his delight, they returned to him. However, about 50 years ago, a fateful little ambush struck, costing Talbolt his eye, his ship, and many of his men and women, including Entra, who was captured. In the Aftermath, he spoke to Averii as they were sent on the shuttle back to Irk, and gave him a final order as his Commanding Officer; Find her, and get even for them. All of them. Averii was only too happy to comply. Today, about fifty years later, he's reopened Tal's, but keeps out for any news on his missing crewmember. Notably, he owns a pretty sweet penthouse that he shares with Averii. Appearance and Equipment of Note Physical Rather slender and tall for an Irken, Talbolt makes it a point to keep himself fit; something that shows. Light-skinned and with rather intense red eyes, his body is marked with various scars due to conflict and age. Most notably and recently are the facial scars he sustained half a century ago, actually, including the faint one remaining on his now-faded and unusable right eye. His teeth are more pointed, sharing the traits of both the uncommon rectangular kind, as well as the rounded 'nubs' that most Irkens possess. Clothing Talbolt often wears a near-identical version of the typical jacket Averii wears. He also possesses a properly-decorated one for more formal events, complete with his gold bars and old command insignia. He still has his old Officer's Combat Uniform in storage, as well as an Adjucator's Uniform. The former is a black torso shell with gold highlights and a black Command Insignia, with armored boots and gloves over a striped jacket, while the latter is the typical black-and-red vest and belt and all that. Personality N/A Notable Relationships Averii Closest thing he's had to a son. N/A Entra Closest thing he's had to a daughter. N/A Skabb N/A Ante Lain A friend from his earliest Academy days turned traitor, Talbolt's time with Ante (or Ann, as he liked to call her) was a bit of a rollercoaster. N/A Notable Quotes * N/A Themes N/A Roleplays N/A Other Facts * Traditionally played an archaic game of cards with his top crewmembers, and was infamous for making short speeches to psyche out his opponents when bluffing. * Used Ante Lain's signature mark as the logo for his bar. Gallery RetiredPatch.png|Talbolt as of Today, with his Eyepatch. Retired.png|Talbolt today, minus his eyepatch. Captain.png|Talbolt during his days as the Captain of the Vengeance. Officer.png|Talbolt as a Military Officer. Adjucator.png|Talbolt, many years ago, in his Adjucator Uniform. Category:Fanon Category:Cravitus Universe Category:Unfinished Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Soldiers Category:Retired Category:Civilians Category:Loyalists Category:Irkens Category:Minor Character